


Oh, fucking hell, I've had enough of this!

by Fanforlife179



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Novels, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanforlife179/pseuds/Fanforlife179
Summary: Wesley Crusher is on board the USS Titan, his ship, when a very special guest arrives.





	

"Lt. Crusher!" barked Riker at the dreaming officer. Wesley looked up.

"Yes, Captain," said Wesley.

"Can you please go and meet the guest and bring him on board," said Riker.

"Oh, yes," said Wesley as he got up and headed toward the shuttle bay. When he got their he was met with the smiling face of one Commander Tom Paris. Cmdr. Paris, was famous. He was one of the crew of VOYAGER, the ship that went missing for seven years in the Delta Quadrant. Wesley checked him out. He knew he probably shouldn't as he was a married man but he did anyway.

"You must be my escort, umm..." started Tom.

"Lt. Wesley Crusher."

"Your Wesley Crusher?"

"Yes," said Wesley.

"My cousin has a lot to say about you!" said Tom.

"Your cousin?"

"Yes, Nick, my cousin."

"Nick, Nick Loranco is your cousin?"

"Yes."

* * *

Two days later, Wesley was sitting in his quarters when the door chimed.

"Come," said Wesley. The door opened. It was Tom. "Ah, hello, Cmdr. Paris."

"Oh, fucking hell, I've had enough of this!" shouted Tom. Tom forced himself onto Wesley's lips, kissing him passionately. He tugged at his tight fitting uniform and cupped his bulge. Wesley broke free of the kiss.

"Cmdr. What are you doing?" asked Wesley. Tom went back onto his lips and stuck his hands down Wesley's pants, grabbing his penis which was beginning to harden. "Cmdr, stop!"

There was no response from Tom, he had now completely stripped Wesley and was now putting his mouth around Wesley's penis. Tom kept sucking it as Wesley couldn't help but grown. "Tom, stop. Ah, ah, ah."

Tom turned Wesley over and stuck his finger right up his ass. Wesley groaned again. "Stop!" Tom didn't.

Tom reached for his own cock and took it out of his pants. It was hard and at least 9 inches. He took his finger out of Wesley and quickly entered his big dick right into him. Wesley screamed. "Cmdr, no!" Tom started panting as he got into a nice steady rhythm. He grabbed hold of Wesley dick at the front and pumped it in time with his own thrusts.

"Ah, ah, ah!" screamed Wesley! "No!"

Wesley reached his climax and exploded all over his own bed. It wasn't long after Tom exploded in Wesley. Soon after, Wesley passed out. Tom left taking all the evidence with him making Wesley think it was all a wet dream.

 


End file.
